Detective Girl: Lawliet's match
by MizoreOkumuraPond
Summary: Kathrine Blue was acknowledged as a detective at a very young age (Twelve). Since then she's become as well known as L, also a world famous detective. When the Kira vigilanti rises L suspects Light and Katherine. Only she has a secret that not a lot of people knew. Not even Light.
1. Chapter 1

The girl walked around the vicinity in a mysterious manor. As if not wanting to be seen by anyone. Her wavy short brown hair blowing wildly from the mild winds. She pulled the snap-back on to keep it tamed as much she could. Only it added to her suspicious looking nature. She looked around as the crowds got bigger and a mass of teens to young to enter clubs like Blue Note and Vertigo walked her way. Taking the chance she ducked into an alley and walked down to the door where a boy with a leather jacket stood. "Kathy?" She nodded pulling off the cap and brunette hair only to reveal long flowing pitch black hair in the process. Her bright blue eyes were illuminated by the strobe lights. "Yeah." She said as he pulled her inside. She took her cap off as he handed her the headphones she loved so much. "Your on in 3." She nodded as she motioned for the DJ to switch out with her. "2." She took a deep breath as the song ended. He pointed at her. "Welcome one and all." She said into her mic as the crowd who had come to see her cheered. "As you all know Rave Fest has invaded Japan!" She smiled. "So I thought to myself, why not get down crazy at my best friends club?" They cheered again. "See, I knew you'd like that idea. These songs are for my followers. I do this for you guys cause I love it." She said clicking the button that showed a heart across the screens that read 'For The Fans!'. "Now let's hear that Iggy Azalea!" She smiled as she played the first of many tracks for the night.

Hours Later~

Kathy watched with a happy smile as the club goers danced. The song was nearing to an end. Her friend in the leather jacket, Hikaru Blake, was waiting for her out back. She looked at the time as the song ended. "The time has come to say goodbye for the night." She said. "But I'll be back for flash mob Wednesdays!" She said waving bye as another DJ took her place. "Alright! That was my friend DJ Blue. Top student at To-oh University!" She walked towards her friend as they made their escape. "Lets wish her luck at those Entrance exams!" She smiled. She put her cap back on as they walked down the alley and back out to the in sight vicinity. "To the amusement park!" They laughed getting on the motorcycles that awaited them in the parking lot. Putting on their helmets they sped off to the late night amusement park. Unaware that close by a murderer had been killed by a rising vigilante.

3 weeks later-

Kathy got ready for her daily jog. She pulled her hair up into a pony tail and pulled on a sleeveless black shirt and a pair of blue and white shorts. Slipping on her combat boots she used for her jogs she grabbed her Ipod and her side bag. "Spencer, lets go!" She said grabbing the leash from her side bag. Inside she had a water bottle, her wallet, a fold-able bowl and another water bottle. A Golden Labrador Retriever sauntered down the stairs with a whine. "You ready for a jog Spence?" He barked. Grabbing her keys she let the dog in the car that waited in the garage and drove to the mountains. The skies were still orange red as dawn broke over the horizon. By the time she got there it was 7 am and the daily routine she followed was in motion. She parked her car and put Spencer on a leash. Then the two set out on their everyday jog. This time on a different trail. Only halfway up to the halfway mile marker Spencer stopped suddenly. She stopped as well. Her eyes scanning the trees as Spencer growled. His teeth were bared and he was for lack of better terms angry. She pulled off her earphones as she looked all around her. "Who's there?" She asked cautiously. She received no answer. Think nothing of it and that it was just a squirrel, she continued to jog. Listening to the song that made her feel at ease with nature. Pushing the thoughts of anyone following her out of mind./

2 months later-Night time jog-

Spencer sauntered his way under the giant oak as she sat down. Reaching for her water bottle and his fold-able bowl. "We did it bud." she smiled triumphantly. She ran her hand through his shinny fur as she drank water as well. "Tomorrow however, I will leave you in Cathy's care so I can mountain climb...so I have to get that appointment ready...then I have to study..." She sighed. She was so busy this week. She pulled off her earphones and stuffed them in her bag. "Excuse me?" She jumped at the sudden voice. "I seem to have gotten lost. Would you mind telling me where I am exactly?" There before her stood a boy about her age. His hair was unkempt. His eyes clearly gave away he was insomniac. He was thin and wore a baggy pair of jeans and a white long sleeve. What she found clearly eccentric about him was he had no shoes on. "Sorry, what was that?" She asked clearly confused. Where had she seen him before? He looked familiar but why? "I've gotten lost, can you point me back to the cabins?" He asked. Spencer sniffed the man as if he were hiding something behind them other than himself. She stood up with an almost curious expression. "There are no cabins here..." He blinked. "Yes there are." He responded. "Well then where ever you got your information from here is wrong. The cabins have been demolished since 2 years ago." She said as she picked up the now empty fold-able bowl and began to walk away. "OK, can you at least point me in the direction to the parking lot?" She shrugged. "You comin' or not?"


	2. Lawliet's surprise

Next Day-

Hikaru and Light led a blind folded Kathy to their class room. "Um, guys? Why am I blind folded?" She asked un amused. "So it won't ruin the surprise." Light said with a un seen smile. "Yeah, and don't you know what day it is?" Hikaru asked as they neared the classroom. "Monday. The day god made so that we can suffer all day long." She said sleepily. "Besides that." Light sighed. "May 21st? What's so special about today?" She asked clearly confused. Which wasn't normal for her at all. They opened the door and closed it behind them. "Ok, you can take your blind fold off now." Hikaru said giddly. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATHY!" She blinked. The entier class was in on this. "Now do you see why today is special?" It took her a moment to realize it was her birthday. "Oh...it's my birthday." She gave a nervous laugh. "You so forgot." Hikaru sighed as they congradulated her for turning 21. "What? No-maybe..." She said trying to act casual about it. "Since it is our youngest student's birthday here at To-oh University, we will celebrate it. No work for today." The teacher said almost lazily. She thanked them as they handed her a few gifts. Then she spotted someone in the corner. It was the boy from yesterday. She waited for the students to start talking among themselves and then made her way to the back. "What's your name?" She asked sitting down beside him. "Hideki Ryuuga." He said watching her every move. "Like the singer?" He nodded. "You like candy right?" She asked opening the box of candy she got from a friend. "You want one?" She asked pulling one out for herself. "Thanks." He said taking a recess cup. "Well I can't eat all these by myself. I don't think Light likes chocolate and Hikaru's allergic to it so who better than a sweet toothed detective boy?" She smiled brightly. He gave a rare slight smile. "Agree." He agreed. "Your last name is Blue correct?" He asked curiously. "Yeah." She said rubbing her eye sleepily. She was still tierd from last night. "Then your the Detective the papers speak highly of?" She looked at him through sleepy eyes. "And your L..." She said quietly. He tensed. For a fraction of a second he was surprised. Before he could reply he saw she had fallen asleep on her table. "10 minutes into her birthday party and she knocks out..." Hikaru pouted. Light sighed. "She did have a longer night than usual...she said she was on a three mile jog with Spencer." Light said. "That is a long night." Hikaru sighed. "Shh...you hear that?" She asked letting herself fall asleep. They became quiet only to hear her sleeping soundly. Not a noise in the world but her soft breathing. They sweatdropped. "Great. She's down for the count."

Later on at night

L watched through the cameras as students entered the imideate vacinity where Kira and the second Kira were to meet. He saw however, one suspicious figure duck into an ally. By the club known as Vertigo. "Someone suspicious is in the ally by Vertigo. Please check on this." He said into the mic. The people he sent ducked into the ally only to find nothing and no one there. "I'll go into the club if you want. The person you saw might be in there." Light said into his mic. "She had short wavy blond hair. She was wearing a blue crop top with army kapris." He said givng him a way to identify her. "Got it." With that said he entered the club with Matsuda. Inside they saw an all too familiar face working the music. Light for lack of better terms was surprised. This was a side of her he never knew. "That's Kathy..." He said as they sat way in the back. "And she's wearing the clothes you discribed Ryuzaki..." He said into the mic. "No one else in the club has the same clothes on." Matsuda said looking around. Light stood to look around under L's request. Searching for any suspicious characters. Meanwhile back at headquarters L was staring at the image of Kathrine Blue dancing at the DJ table. His big black eyes seemed to analyze the image. L muted the computer. His eyes scanning every club goer for anything he though suspicious. "She's the only one who fit your discription though it just seems she was trying to get into the club so that no one saw her." Chief Yagami said with an exahsted sigh. "Yes, she was probably wearing a wig to conceal her identity." He agreed telling Light to come back. "It seems strange though. The winds are blowing pretty bad out there. Had it been a wig it would have blown away. Like most of the hats that went flying when the large gust of wind blew past them." He said over analyzing it. "True but she was holding her hat down as she walked about." L frowned. "If that's the case...she might be able to help with the investigation seeing as she is a detective known throughout Japan." He said with sudden interest.

3 weeks later-

"Ah, Kathrine. Welcome to headquarters." L said sitting in his usual crouching manor. She didn't look around. "You socially akward little twit. You took my cell phone." She snapped. "Now, now. No need to call people names." He said leisurly. "Like hell there aint! You'll be nine types of sorry before I'm through with you!" He sighed. "I want you to work the Kira investigation with me." She opened her mouth to continue her rant but that last sentence caught her off gaurd. "I was looking through your records and you are a brilliant detective to say the least. And that's what we need in this investigation." She was suddenly at loss for words. The most brilliant detective in the world wanted her to work the investigation with him? "I'm-I won't be here tomorrow..." She said taking her phone from the table. "Why?" He asked with a frown. "Karate Tournaments are this week." He blinked. "Your in Karate?" She nodded. "Five time Karate Tournament Champion" she said turning to leave. "Good luck on your tournament then." He said turning his head to stare at the screen.


	3. Brilliant

Next day-

Kathrine walked out of the building the tournament was being held in with the team. "Congrats on winning you guys." Hikaru said arriving with his little sister. "Thanks Hikaru." Her friend, Carolina smiled. "Thanks." She said as her phone rang. "Have you guys heard about the people coming in to help that Kira case?" Hikaru asked as she answered the phone. "You took my phone and put your number in it? Is this your akward way of asking me out?" She asked L teasingly. "No, I wanted your opinion on something." He asked as she told them to go ahead to the restraint they were going to for their celebration. "'bout?" She asked leaning against the building's wall. "Light Yagami. How have his actions been in the last few months as the Kira case began?" He asked. He was clearly munching on chocolate. "Why?" Kathy asked curiously. "I think he's the first Kira." She blinked suddenly realizing that Light had been acting weirdly in the past few months. "He's been secretive for the most part. He acts like he's done something bad..." She said with a frown. "Has he told you anything?" She thought back. Nothing came to mind though. "No, Not a thing..." She said begining to walk to the restraunt. "Hmm..." He said, it sounded as if he was in deep thought. Before she could ask if something was wrong he spoke up. "If you can, come back tomorrow to help out with the investigation. Meanwhile, go celebrate your win." He said with a crunch of what sounded like a an ice cream cone now. With that he hung up. "Creeper." She said with a slight smile. She walked a few more blocks and saw them waiting for her outside. "Ready?" They asked as she put the phone away. "Yeah, let's eat." she smiled.

Next Day-

"Kathy? What are you doing here?" Light asked as said girl walked in. "I've brought her in to help further the investigation." L said motioning for her to sit beside him. "Light. L. Why are you two cuffed to each other?" She asked with a genuine look of curiosity. "He thinks I'm Kira." She remembered the conversation she had yesterday with L. "I think it's cause he doesn't know how to handle some one like you Light." She said taking the handle-less office chair and sitting with the back of it in front of her. "And just what is that supposed to mean Kitty?" He asked using the nick name she hated so much. "You're childish and you hate to lose. So is L and So is Kira. You three have so much in common." She said spinning on the chair childishly. Trying to rid herself of the irritation that Light caused. "She deduced that much with such ease..." L said surprised. Light rolled his eyes. Suddenly she stopped. Her whole demenor changing abruptly. "No. That's all evident in the way you to act and move. The way you react to detail and timing. Every fraction of your emotions let loose gives it away." She frowned. "Just like now. You're both surprised that my entier demenor changed so drasticlly and so suddenly. With in a second I was able to put up a poker face." Now the shock was evident on L's face as well. "From what I know about Kira, with the little knowledge that found it's way out into the public's reach, I can deduce the fact that they need a name and a face to kill people. They talk of Shinigami as they exist and can control the time of death and what the victim does before that time." She said dully. "I belive, however, that Kira and I mean both Kira's, can kill their victims by other means of death." L was interested now. Light was shocked. "Which means that Kira can kill people by other means than a heart attack." He said turning to the screen and typing away furiously on the key board. "You. Are. Brilliant. Kathy Blue." L muttered under his breath. Only to see from the corner of his eye that she was spinning and rolling across the room like a little kid on a sugar high. She no longer held a pokerface but a bright smile as she got dizzy from spinning. "I knew she was smart but-not that smart..." Light said watching her. "The way she acts when it comes to something she takes interest in is-extraordinary!" L drew his gaze back to the screen. There it was. The evidence that proved her deduction correct. Kira was in fact able to kill in other ways than a heart attack. "She was right...at least three inmates and three petty theifs died in sudden freak accidents." L said continuing to search for more. "Kathrine? What are you doing here?" Mr. Yagami, Light's father, asked when she spun past him. "Helping!" She said with smile as she pushed off a wall. "She just deduced that Kira could kill by other means than a heart attack. Without any details or investigation into what we know at all." Light said praisingly. "GAH!" the chair went spiraling across the floor to the wall parrallel to where she was. She had landed against the wall beside the two detectives with a dizzy look. "Ow..." She said as Light asked if she was alright. "I'm trippin dude..." She said looking up at him with wide eyes. "There's three of you doing the macarabe with a Shinigami..." She said as he helped her up. "Don't let her sleep. She might have a concussion from the fall. Or the hit she took from the wall." L sighed drinking his more sugar than tea drink. "We are talking about Kathrine Blue right? She did all that while acting like this?" Mr. Yagami asked as L had Watari bring her an ice pack. "Yes. The one and only." L said as she grabbed her throbbing head. "She is a very eccentric person." L said turning from the screen to blink at her with his large analytical black eyes. Her eyes flickered a tourqouise color and he blinked. Once he did he saw that they were still bright blue. "I'm gonna be sick..." She groaned. "I'll show you to the bathroom." Watari said handing her the ice pack. With that said and done the two were out of the room. "Remind me to get rid of all the office chairs. I don't want another accident like that occuring here again." L said typing away again. Meanwhile Light looked over a few files. Noticing that even while typing like a maniac, L took quick peeks at his every movement. "You still think I'm Kira?" He asked with an exasperated sigh. The answer he recived from the renowned detective was blunt. "Yes."

Days later-

Kathy sat in headquarters listening to music as she went through a few files. Light was asleep in his room. Misa was asleep in hers. Mr. Yagami was home along with the remainder of the task force and the only people left awake were him and her. Even Watari had gone to sleep. Suddenly she looked at the time. "Rave fest." She stood up and grabbed her bag. "Where are you going?" He asked drawing his attention to her. "Today is Emo/Goth music day at Rave Fest and I was set to appear for my fanbase." She said pulling on her boots. These were diffrent from the usual ones she wore. These were like the boots Gene Simmons wore but in a girl version. She was wearing a short lace and silk dress. The part covering her torso and chest was red with black lace enclosing it and leading up to a tie up collar. It was sleeveless. The skirt of the dress was six layers of black silk and black lace that appeared like a tutu of sorts. Underneath she wore torn up black leggings. She also wore black fingerless gloves that ended at her elbows. "Your fanbase?" He asked searching up her name on his computer. Sure enough thousands of fanbases came up. "Yeah. For a part-time DJ and Detective I'm pretty popular I guess." She said with a modest smile. He didn't like the way her eyes were darkly rimmed with eyeliner darker than her hair. But it brought out her eyes beautifully. She was also wearing black lipstick just to finish the look off. "I'll be back to help after it. I promise." She smiled taking off. He searched the event and watched the live close up feed with earphones so he'd wake no one.


	4. Love, a strange feeling

30 minutes later-

L drew his attention to the screen. The crowd was cheering her name. Kathrine Blue. Just then a song began to play. It was similar to the classical song by Mozart named Lacrymosa, but this sounded darker. Haunting and chillingly beautiful. "As you all know, I am the biggest Evanesence fan ever to walk the face of this planet." Her voice said as she walked onto the stage. "She did a great job singing this song and it remains a top ten favorite of mine." She said. The camera found her and got a close up. "Without further adue, Rave Fests guests for today, EVANECENSE!"

Out on your own,

Cold and alone again.

Can this be what you really wanted, baby?

Blame it on me,

Set your guilt free.

Nothing can hold you back now.

Now that you're gone,

I feel like myself again.

Grieving the things

I can't repair and willing...

To let you blame it on me,

And set your guilt free."

She was happy. He couldn't help but feel the warm feeling that found it's way across his cheeks. What was this he was feeling? It felt strange yet so warm. Only why? Why was he feeling like this all of a sudden. He couldn't draw his attention from the screen. She was looking straight at the camera but it felt like she was staring right at him. No one else but him.

I don't want to hold you back now love.

I can't change who I am.

Not this time, I won't lie to keep you near me.

And in this short life, there's no time to waste on giving up.

My love wasn't enough.

And you can blame it on me,

Just set your guilt free, honey.

I don't want to hold you back now love."

The crowd cheered loudly as she waved at them happily. "I couldn't have come here if it hadn't been for her support, Let's give it up for DJ blue!" Amy praised. "We love you!" They screamed praisingly. Love? His eyes stared at her image analytically. No, it couldn't be. Could it? Was this what people called love? His mind logically pointed to yes. He was human after all, not to mention he was also a male. It was human nature and there was no helping that his hormones were probably raging about in him. One thing remained on his mind as her image disappeared, was it love or was it just a soon to be over infatuation with her?

Hour later-

Kathy sat in headquarters once again. The job was done and she could take off the boots once again. "You seem tired." She looked up at L with a raised eyebrow. "It's almost 3 in the morning. Rave Fest was tiering." She said as tired as she looked. She was holding a skull and bones fleece around her to keep warm on this particularly cold night. Standing up he brought his laptop over and sat beside her. This caught her off guard in some ways. "Your taking the night shift with me." He said dully as he sat in his usual crouching position. She blinked at the screen with blurry eyes. She brought her hand to her eyes in attempt to rub the sleepiness away but found it was the fact that to her the screen was too small. She grabbed something from her pocket that looked like a USB drive and placed it on his laptop. The end of the drive slid open and a small led light flickered on. "What are you-" A gleam of light projected it's self from the strange USB and she slid and pressed the contents that appeared. This in turn caused a keyboard like projection and she typed away. Eventually it became a screen. All the cameras in the building playing across the non existent screen in front of them. "How did you do that?" He asked amazed. "I have a friend who...lets just say she knows all about computers and rocket science..." She yawned. Who built this sophisticated piece of technology? He thought staring at her once again analytically. She put one earphone on and he watched as she pressed the playlist entitled Beathoven and Mawzart. Her own way of spelling the names? He thought to himself. The first song that played was Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata. She threw a portion of the blanket over him stating that he'd get sick if he didn't stay warm. He blinked owlishly at her. Then drew his attention back to the floating screen he watched the cameras to Light and Misa's rooms. Just waiting for anything to happen. 20 minutes into the surveillance watch, he found his shoulder being used as a pillow. The girl 3 years younger than him had fallen asleep. He could see from the sight of her recently makeup less face that she hadn't slept in a while. Small dark shadows encircled her eyes as she finally let sleep take over. 'Maybe...just maybe...it wouldn't hurt to sleep...just a tiny bit...' He thought suddenly finding the music playing through his mind and drowning out all logic of staying awake. It wouldn't hurt. Would it?


End file.
